parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Video Game Spoofs.
Here are some video game spoofs that DucktheGWREngineFan9 should do. List of Video Game Spoofs Inspired By The Termina's Prelude's Gameplays *The Legend of Amy Rose: Skyward Sword for Nintendo Wii (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Super Tommy Brothers for Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Sonic Kong Country for Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 64 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tommy Party for Nintendo 64 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Super Smash Bros. Melee for Nintendo Gamecube (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas 1 for Sega Saturn (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Metroid for Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Metroid: Zero Mission for Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Ape Escape for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Super Tommy Kart for the Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Super Tommy Brothers 2 for the Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Sonic Kong Country 2 for the Super Nintendo (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Ape Escape 2 for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Spongebob Bandicoot 1 for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *AiAi the Monkey 1 for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Spongebob Bandicoot 2: Diesel 10 Strikes Back! for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *AiAi the Monkey 2: Bowser Koopa's Rage! for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) Inspired By Bingaderp's Gameplays *Thomas Arena for Nintendo Gamecube (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Casey Jr Colors for Nintendo Wii (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tommy Superstar Basebell for Nintendo Gamecube (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Super Smash Bros Brawl for Nintendo Wii (DucktheGWREngineFan9) Inspired By ZeppelinG1993's Gameplays *AiAi the Monkey 3: Year of the Dragon for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Portal for PC (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Mario Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *The Disneysons: Hit and Run! for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Mario Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tom and Jerry 1 for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo 1 for PlayStation 3 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tom and Jerry 2 for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo 2 for PlayStation 3 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Mario Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Mario Potter and the Goblet of Fire for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Mario Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Mario Potter and the Half Blood Prince for PlayStation 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *LEGO Mario Potter Years 1-4 for Xbox 360 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *LEGO Mario Potter Years 5-7 for Xbox 360 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) Inspired By Mikaouel85's Gameplays *Spongebob Bandicoot 3: Warped for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) Inspired By Croc Croctastic's Gameplays *Tails 1: Legend of the Heroes for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Tails 2: Kingdom of the Heroes for PlayStation 1 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) Inspired By AuToMaNiAk005's Gameplays *Casey Jr 3 and Montana (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Juiced 2 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *NFS Most Wanted (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Juiced NFS Most Wanted (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *NFS Underground Rivals (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Race Driver GRID (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *NFS Undercover (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *TDU Megapack (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Colin McRae Rally 2.0 (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *NFS Shift (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Thomas 3: Army Havoc (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *TDUP 2 UP (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) *Driver (1999) (DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style) Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9